plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 38
Inappropriate Picture Uploaded Hello Someone, can you take a look at User:Magnet_Shroom page? There is an inappropriate picture uploaded there and I think it shouldn't be on this wikia. I hope you can do something about this. Thank you. Roseturnip (talk) 14:05, January 1, 2017 (UTC) About my editing Hello again, Someone. I am really sorry of what I've done with my edits recently. But all I can say about it is I'm just trying to improve some pages on this wikia. I have no intention to made up those unnecessary edits. :( When I saw my edits being reverted, I felt disappointed with myself. I hope you understand and accept my apology. Roseturnip (talk) 14:43, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Easiest/Hardest Levels on episode pages. I see this wikia are still using the old style of listing the easiest/hardest levels. Can I create a template for that just like in Candy Crush Saga Wiki one? (Link here) Roseturnip (talk) 05:44, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Out of edits Right now, I don't think I have anything to edit on this wikia. Seems all of the info has been updated to the articles. However, if pvz2 would release another world, can I help by creating the articles and upload the info? Thank you, and I hope you can come on chat if you're free to. Roseturnip (talk) 07:22, January 6, 2017 (UTC) It's me again! ^.^ }} }} I just removed that message about a quick-fix since someone else already fixed that issue. Thanks for the edits you have made earlier. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 08:08, January 22, 2017 (UTC) }} hello Someone456, I am having a hard time getting any of the aqua plants into my water garden. Can you give me some advice? I had no problem with getting the other plants actually it was pretty easy they were popping up on every level. I play the game on my android phone. Ok thanks for your time. BTW this is my first time on this web site or even being involved in a club so I hope I am doing this right. Thanks again, Weareyemnot (talk) 14:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC)Mandy a.k.a Weareyemnot Need some help About your wiki history pages Can you update those some more? Namely for the history from 2015-2016? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 23:49, April 4, 2017 (UTC) 09:10, May 1, 2017 (UTC)}} 19:25, May 25, 2017 (UTC)}} Proposing something but I'm gonna ask you this first }} Mainspace Question Hello Someone, this is DeathZombi here. A quick question if you can answer it before I go on an editing spree. I noticed on the Plant Gallery pages, they don't have the Plant category. Is it needed or is the only category there supposed to be Galleries? Anyways thank you and have a nice day. DeathZombi (talk) 23:50, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:About the proposal }} please come see my first pvz death battle click here XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx (talk) 14:29, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Quick Question Sorry to bother you again... but is dps supposed to be capitalized on articles? I keep seeing dps being capitalized and not on articles. Thanks mangs. DeathZombi (talk) 15:56, June 29, 2017 (UTC) (I don't have a wordbubble rn R.I.P.)